Oh Boy!
by ichiLOVE
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Hitsukarin; Ichiruki . AU


**Author's Note:  
Hey there, while browsing my tumblr account (oneandonlyyou), I saw one post in Hitsukarin tag about this movie entitled, "She's the man." So I immediately downloaded at and heck, I loved it so much! It screams Hitsukarin all the way! So I've decided to write a version of them.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach and She's the man. Some of the parts of this story are based from the movie which I don't own. I just borrowed the idea.**

* * *

My name is Karin Kurosaki, 16 years old, female, junior high school student with a big dream. Do you want to know what's my dream? Oh hell, even if you don't, I'm gonna tell you because this is my story.

My story, my rules.

Anyway, I want to be an international soccer player.

You read it right, I want it and I will do anything to achieve it.

So here's my story on how I reach for my dreams, with a lot of secrets behind it.

"Good Morning Ichigo~!"

I heard my father scream. Oh great, It's my cue to start up my morning. I lazily opened my eyes and went out of bed. I looked myself in the mirror, and heck! I look like a shit. My black hair is flowing freely half way of my back. I really want to cut it but I lose in a bet, and I don't want talk about it.

I quickly went to shower and do my morning rituals. This freaking long hair bothers me almost everyday. It's really hard to maintain specially when I'm playing soccer. It keeps on flying over my face when I let it loose. Geez, I missed my short hair.

"You stupid old goat! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Yeah, that's my brother. It means he's already awake beating up our not-so-crazy father.

"Onii-chan stop punching dad!"

And that's my twin sister Yuzu, yup, she's my twin. My fraternal twin. I repeat, fraternal, which means we are not freaking clones of one other. While I consider myself as the moon, she's the sun. She's much more brighter the sun. She's nice, gentle, caring and kind. She's really beautiful too! A lot of boys want her and a lot of girls want to be her.

"Isshin! Ichigo! Yuzu! Stop it now, breakfast is ready! Yuzu, call your sister."

That voice? She's our mom. She's the authority of this house. Everything she wants, everything she says, happens. But hey, don't get me wrong. It's not that my mom is a spitfire or whatever bad spirit it is. She's an angel. She's understanding and has a lot of patience, that's why we love her so much.

Knock knock.

"Hey Karin-chan, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming Yuzu!"

Yuzu and I went downstairs and I saw my brother has a large bruise on his left cheek and my father who has a black eye.

"Good Morning mum, what happened?" I asked as if it's not normal to see them like this.

"Good Morning Karin, well your dad did his morning ritual of waking up your brother so they end up like that." Mom said with a sigh.

"If dad isn't trying to kill me every fucking single day, then this wouldn't happened!" Ichigo said, exasperated.

"Ichigo." Mum warned, glaring the deadliest glare she can muster.

Ichi-nii gulped and looked away in fear, "I'm sorry."

Mum smiled brightly after she heard that and clapped her hands twice, "Okay guys, let's eat."

Everyone nodded and started to pray.

"So kids, what are your plans for today?" Goat-chin asked.

"I'm going out with Jinta, dad." Yuzu said sheepishly.

"You're still dating that baggart?" Ichigo asked.

"Jinta is nice Onii-chan!" Yuzu pouted.

"But still that guy-"

"Ichigo." Mum warned, "Okay sweetie, just make sure to be home before dinner and be safe okay."

"And don't forget to use condoms!" Goat-chin, reminded.

"Dad!" Yuzu shrieked, blushing furiously.

Mum tapped goat-chin's arm and said, "Stop it Isshin, you're giving them ideas."

"I just want them to be safe, you know, kids nowadays..."

Mum rolled her eyes and said, "How about you Karin?"

"Me? Ahmm, soccer?"

Of course, that's my only answer every time I go out.

"Oh honey, soccer again? You're 16 now Karin, why don't you join a culinary club? Or sewing club like Yuzu."

I cringed at my mother's suggestions. Me? Sewing club? Culinary club? Oh god, it doesn't fit.

"Mum, soccer is fine and I really enjoy playing. So let it be."

Mum sighs and said, "Okay, fine."

I smiled to my mum and she smiled back.

"How about you, Ichi-nii?" I asked as I'm trying to destruct my brother to get a piece of karaage in his plate.

"Me? Well, I'm going to a vacation." Ichigo said, still not noticing that I'm stealing his food.

My chopsticks are half way towards his plate when he finally noticed and stopped my chopsticks using his own chopsticks.

"Stop it Karin, get your own food!"

"I've already eaten my part, and I want more."

"You can have mine Karin-chan." Yuzu offered.

I shook my head and since Ichi-nii got destructed by Yuzu, I snatched his beloved piece of Karaage in his plate using my bare hands.

"Hey!"

Ichi-nii yelled as he try to get back his Karaage but I already stuffed it in my mouth.

"Karin, that's gross." Ichigo looked at me in disgust.

"Shut it, Ichi-nii."

I send him a glare and stick a tongue to him.

"So Ichigo, where are you going?" Goat-chin asked.

Ichi-nii scratched his neck and said, "Well, Mizuiro's family is having a vacation somewhere in Kobe, and they invited me to be with them for 2 months and all my friends are coming so..."

"So, you're going to ask for permission." Goat-chin finished Ichi-nii's sentence.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded.

"Ichigo, your class will be starting in a week. How can you join them if you have a class?" Mum asked.

Ichi-nii grinned sheepishly and said, "I can go to school late."

"No!"

"But mum-"

"Ichigo."

"Mum, I promise I'll get my grades even more higher this year, just let me join them!" Ichi-nii pleaded.

Mum looked at Goat-chin and he nodded. Of course, they will allow him. Even Ichi-nii's prone to fight because of his wild orange hair and short temper, he is one of the greatest, the brightest, and the smartest student in town. And also, mum and dad are pretty cool! As long as you can handle yourself and be safe, they'd allow you in everything you want.

"But Ichigo, you are a transferee student in your new school. I don't think it's the right way to start your year."

"Mum, Keigo's older sister graduated there and she told me that the first semester of the year is all about orientation, sports fest and a lot of soccer."

I suddenly looked at Ichi-nii in interest. Soccer? Oh great, he's new school is our rival team.

The Karakura High.

The most prestigious school in Karakura. Rich kids go there, as well as the smart ones. I've heard that the school has olympic size swimming pool, a full basketball court and a super wide soccer field and lots more. Unlike any high schools, Karakura high has dormitories which where the student stays during the whole year. And there soccer team is a beast! They are unbeatable for almost 5 seasons! That's why I enroll myself to Mashiba High, so I could get a chance to beat the shit out of them. Too bad that Mashiba high has a girls soccer team so I can't play against them.

"Fine then, if you manage to make a better excuse in your school then we will let you." Goat-chin said, as he looked at mum who nodded in agreement.

And do you want to know why Ichi-nii transferred school from Mashiba High to Karakura?

Of course you want!

Okay, no begging. I'm going to tell you now.

Almost all the gay teachers in Mashiba has a thing for him! Shhh!

"Yes!"

I looked at my Ichi-nii who seems want to stand up and jump up and down. But no, he'a a grown up. I know he has a dignity to keep.

"So, who are you with?" Goat-chin ask.

"Mizuiro and his family. Keigo, Chad, Uryuu, Chizuru, Michiru, Tatsuki and Ryo." Ichi-nii stated.

"Inoue nee-chan isn't coming?" Yuzu asked.

Oh, that's a shocker.

"We broke up yesterday."

That's a BIG shocker.

"The great - I mean - what?!"

"What?!"

Yuzu and I cried in unison. Of course everyone was shock. It's was Inoue Orihime we're talking about! She has a crush on Ichi-nii like, what, they're still a fetus in their respective mother's womb.

Kidding.

She has a crush on Ichi-nii since they were kids. But Ichi-nii is to oblivious to her feelings and needed a slap in the face. Luckily, he bumped his head during his junior year in high school and he finally realized Inoue-nee chan's has a feelings for him.

But too bad they didn't last long.

"Poor little Hime. I kept on telling him not to date my dumb son." Goat chin muttered.

Ichi-nii send him a glare.

"Don't start it Isshin. So where is she now? What happened after your breakup?" Mum asked.

"I don't know where is she now. She's probably crying her eyes out."

"That's rude." Yuzu commented.

"And also, Tatsuki launched a war cry on me and tried to beheaded me but I explained to her why we broke up so she nows understand."

"So why did you break up on her Ichi-nii?"

Yes, I was really curious because Inoue nee-chan is a nice girl with a nice assets. I really wonder why did they broke up.

But before Ichi-nii can answer, Yuzu chirped in.

"You cheated on her!"

All of us looked at her like, "Seriously, Yuzu?"

She noticed our look and blushed in embarrassment, "or she cheated on you." She said, in a timid voice.

Ichi-nii chuckled and said, "No one is cheating someone."

"Then why?" I asked.

"We just don't get along really well."

I raised a brow to Ichi-nii and said, "She's your child hood friend for god's sake! How come you two, don't get along!"

"Maybe he's bad in bed." Goat-chin butted in.

Mum send a glare to him and smack his head.

"You know, just like Uryuu said. When your in a relationship there's something that would click on you, then you'll realized that he or she is the right person for you." Ichi-nii explained.

"Click?" I asked.

Ichi-nii nodded.

"Soul mates?" Yuzu chirped in.

"Destiny?" Mum suggested.

"Or, Pervert mode?" Dad commented.

SMACK!

"Hey Masaki, you're hurting me too much!"

Mum rolled her eyes and said, "You deserve it."

"I think, Uryuu-nii is right. There's a click."

Everyone looked at me curiously.

Did I say that out loud? My bad.

"What do you mean?" Mum asked.

"I mean, Uryuu-nii felt the click on Orihime-nee so Ichi-nii doesn't feel it because she's not the right one for you, Ichi-nii. She's really for Uryuu-nii! Did you the way he looks at her all this time? He loves her, so he felt the click."

The Click.

The Look.

Whatever.

And again, as if I say something good, everyone looked at me expectingly.

"You're right. When I met Jinta, I felt the click." Yuzu said dreamily, blushed forming on her cheek.

Of course, she's Yuzu. Everything for her is romantic. It's the way she rolls. But maybe, who knows, she really felt that click.

"How about you Karin? Did you felt the click?" Goat-chin asked.

I look at him curiously. Did I felt the click?

No.

I shook my head and said, "No."

"Are sure, Honey?"

I nodded, "Yes mum."

Then, I realize maybe he's not the right one for me because I didn't feel any click when I'm with him.

"Nah, let's stop talking about that click. I'm sure it's not that true since Uryuu is the one who told me."

"Why you still hate our cousin, Onii-chan? But you two still stick up together."

"I don't hate him Yuzu, He's just irritating. He feels like he knew everything." Ichi-nii said, frowning.

"He really knows almost everything, even sewing." Mum commented.

"He's gay."

**X.X**

I quickly leave the house after dinner because Ichi-nii and goat-chin are starting their stupid fights again. I really wonder why, goat-chin is like that, you know kicking Ichi-nii as if he's not his son, but I know that not in a million fights can make Ichi-nii hates Goat-chin. It's their form of showing love with one another.

"Hey Karin-chan!"

I heard someone called me and I didn't bother to stop and looked around because I already knew who it was.

"What to you want Ran?"

The said girl ran beside me to catch up and said, "Not in the good mood?"

I nodded.

"Mou, your always not in the good mood every morning." Rangiku said, as she tie her long strawberry blonde hair in a messy bun.

"I'm not just a morning person." I said with a sigh.

Actually I love mornings, it's just that I hate waking up early in the morning.

Oh wait, I haven't introduce to you my best friend. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto. Other people are asking why I am be friends with her because I was labeled as tomboy while she was the girly girl. I haven't really think about it much but it also bothers me some times because she likes boys, shopping, flirting and the color pink but I think aside from that, she has the most golden heart aside from Yuzu and my mum. Jealous girls calls her slut, because of her pretty large bosom, sexy body and gorgeous face but I like to call her bitch because aside from her utterly magnificent body she also kicked ass in soccer.

"You know what, gin and I started dating."

I looked at Rangiku wide eyed, "Really?!"

Rangiku smiled sheepishly and said, "Yup!"

"Oh my god! Congratulations!"

Okay, I know I'm acting like an idiot fan girl here, but I'm really happy for her! I mean, Gin is nice. He has a good reputation as the team captain of the archery club and he's been eyeing Rangiku since last year. It's awesome that they were together.

Rangiku was about to talk when she was cut offed by a familiar voice from behind.

"Hey girls!"

We turned around and we saw a violet haired woman running towards us.

"Hey Yoru, what's up?" Rangiku asked.

Yoruichi grinned cheekily and said, "Same old, same old. How about you Ran?"

"Gin and I are dating!"

Yoruichi's eyes widened and leaped to hug Rangiku.

"Really? I'm happy for you!"

"Me too! I'm really happy!" Rangiku shrieked excitedly.

I sigh and started walking, "Come on, we're late."

I know it's rude to cut their conversation but if I don't stop them, they'll end up talking for hours and we still have a practicing to do. I love this two girls a lot. Okay, not at first because I thought they were sluts, flirts and only want to gossip just like other people think but man, I was wrong! Behind their voluptuous body was a golden heart.

Ironically, they were like Victoria's secret models or locally in our town, the busty beach babes cover girls.

But hey! Mine's aren't not bad you know!

We reached the soccer field and i noticed something very odd. The boys soccer team is also in the field! The heck!

"Nemu! What happened? Why are their here?"

Nemu, our team goal keeper answered, "I don't know captain. They just go here and invade the field! We asked them why but they don't say a word."

"Fine, I'll talk them. Rangiku, Yoruichi start the warm ups, I'll talk to those crazy hormonal boys."

Rangiku and Yoruichi nodded and ushered the team at the other side of the field.

I marched across the field with a murderous intent. This can't be happening. We have an alternate schedule with the boys team. So it's impossible that they are also here without informing me first. Or they are just trying to pissed me off? Or worst. I really feel that something bad is going to happened.

"Daisuke!"

Their team captain, Daisuke Hagihara. A half british - half japanese guy who can make your panties wet with his good looks and hot body and also, he's my boyfriend.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

Too bad he's a jerk.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulder, and I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Don't touch me!"

"What's the matter baby?" Daisuke asked, as he crouched in pain.

"Why are you here?"

Daisuke rolled his baby blue eyes and said, "Obviously, we're here to practice."

I gritted my teeth, my clearly pissed off. This guy is a total jerk and a dumb jock. I really regret dating this asshole and also it's all Yuzu's fault!

_Flashback_

"Hey, Karin-chan. Why don't you date Daisuke now? You know, he's been courting you since last year."

"I don't like him Yu, and I'm too busy with soccer."

"Mou, Karin-chan." Yuzu pouted, "You also need someone."

"You know Yuzu, it's no point I just-"

"I have a deal!" Yuzu chirped in, completely cutting me off.

"What deal?"

Yuzu grinned slyly and said, "I'm not gonna date Jinta if you don't date Daisuke!"

I felt my eyes twitched, it's unfair! "Yuzu! It's unfair! Specially to Jinta! He has a crush on you since we were 5 and you know how much he loves you! And Daisuke and I is a different thing! You guys are childhood sweethearts, the truest and the most genuine kind of love."

Yuzu's eyes immediately soften. I know that she knew the same thing and the feeling is mutual between her and Jinta. "But Karin-chan, please."

I sigh and flopped into my bed, "You're just using me, aren't you?"

Yuzu frowned.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Yuzu's face broke in glee. "Really?!"

I sigh in defeat, "Yeah, I'm doing this for you. I know that you are just using me as an escape. If Ichi-nii fused about Jinta being your boyfriend, and Me and Daisuke you're punishment will lessened."

"Mou, it's not like that."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's sleep Yuzu."

_End of the Flashback_

As far as you know, I'm doing this for Yuzu. I won't let her being pried out by Ichi-nii, alone. And also during that time, when Daisuke is still courting me, he was a good two shoes type of a guy. He followed me like a lovestruck puppy and do anything I asked.

And now, I regret dating him.

I really do.

He's a jerk, a dumb jock and one of the most hypocrite person I've ever known.

I'm just looking for the right timing for us to break up. And of course, cheating is never for me. I don't want to look bad in a relationship. Don't get me wrong. I itsy bitsy tiny micro not seen in naked eye, like him.

"Don't bullshit me Daisuke, what the hell is this?"

Daisuke smirked and said, "Baby, are you PMs-ing?"

And that's my cue.

I let my angry right knuckles to punched him straight to his face. I saw his team mates cheered as well as my teams who are rushing towards ms. What I didn't see is...

"Kurosaki! Hagihara!"

And in instant, everyone shut their mouths up.

"Coach."

"How many times should I tell you Kurosaki, no punching!"

Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo, Mashiba High's soccer team coach, Sometimes I wonder why this fat buffoon is our coach. He can't even run at least 10 meters for god's sake! But he keeps on telling us that his ancestors are ninjas, and who would believe in that!

"I'm sorry coach."

"You better be Kurosaki! Anyway, I have an announcement."

Everyone looked to our coach expectedly.

"I'm cutting off the girl's soccer team."  
A few seconds of silence.

No, they can't do that. It's my fucking team. They can't...

Shit.

"No way!" I yelled furiously. Rangiku and Yoruichi also stand behind me. I know that they are just readying themselves incase that I'll knock this bitch down. Say one wrong word and he'll be missing couple of teeth.

"Kurosaki, your team won every competition. Your team was undefeated, but our boys team needs to defeat the Karakura High. So they need the field everyday to practice." Coach Ōmaeda says in a serious tone.

Damn, he has a point. But I can't just stop playing soccer. It meant the world to me.

I say heavily as I racked my long black hair in irritation. "Fine."

I heard gasp behind me.

"Karin." Rangiku whimpered as she taps my shoulder.

I give them an assuring look and glared to our coach, "Fine then, cut out my team but let us join the try out for boys team."

And as if I said something funny, they howled into laughter even Daisuke has a nerve to laugh at me!

"Kurosaki, are you kidding me? No!" Coach said as he tried to catch his breath.

I gritted my teeth, I'm sure if this guys won't shut up I'll pummel them to death.

"But coach! If you don't replaced that wimps, you have no chance to beat the Karakura high!"

"Hey that's rude!" One of Daisuke's team mate commented. While others nodded, agreeing to him.

I looked at our coach and he looks like he's in deep thought. Maybe he'll let us join because what I said is true!

"Still no. You are a girl Kurosaki. Do you the difference of boys to girls?"

"What!? But coach! Daisuke, you are the team captain here! What do you think?"

Daisuke smirked at me and said, "I think coach was right."

I stared at Daisuke disbelievingly. This guy still have a nerve to be against my side.

"But you said I was better and stronger than half of the guys in your team!"

I watched his team mates catcalled to him.

"Hey! That wasn't cool!"

"You bastard!"

Daisuke's jaw stiffed. He sigh heavily and said, "I didn't say that."

I growled in response. Really? This fcking asshole is getting into my nerves.

"Don't lie to them Daisuke!"

Daisuke rolled his eyes, "I'm not lying."

Coach Omaeda sigh and put his hands in my shoulders, "Stop it Kurosaki."

I shoot him one last glare and looked to Daisuke, "You jackass!"

"I told you Karin, I'm not lying! End of discussion."

"Fine! End of the relationship!"

I yelled to him before knocking him out. Damn, that pretty hurts. But he deserves it!

And hey, I'm finally free!

* * *

**End Note:  
Here you go, the first part of Oh Boy. As you can see there is some lines that I get from the movie but anyway, I'm going to do my best to not to duplicate the whole story. I'm going to put some of my ideas to make this story better.**

**NOTE: I have nothing against IshiHime. I just think Orihime fits perfectly as Ichigo's ex lover because I ship IchiRuki more than them but I DON'T HATE ICHIHIME. **

**Reviews are really loved!  
And Oh, It's my Birthday! Hooray!**


End file.
